Rough Ice
by PikachuPancakes
Summary: Read the story, or you'll never know... :D (Oh, and this story will get very violent at around chapter... Maybe between 5-12... And almost every chapter after that. XD)


Rough Ice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP: FiM or any other things mentioned in this story… Because if I did, they would definitely not be for children… (Other than the ones already meant for adults)

**Alright, so I am back to writing stories again! Hooray! Yeah… I haven't written one since the beginning of last Summer… I actually put time into thinking of a good title for this one! And this time, I developed the character BEFORE making the story, so their personalities wouldn't change in the middle of the story… Like Klowd's… Lol… Going from an innocent kid to and under-aged drinker… Big difference… Anyway, I'm just rambling now, so let's get started! I'm posting this on dA and FF, so if you wanna find me on dA, I am KlowdTheUmbreon, and I use it more often than FF.**

Snow was slowly swirling down from the fluffy clouds high above. There was a chilly breeze running through the air that caused me to give a slight shiver. It was the beginning of Winter, and everypony was excited for the Hearths Warming Eve play that would be coming in a few days. I was patiently waiting on the steps of the school for my idol, who is also my best friend. All the other colts and fillies had already left to go do whatever they wanted. I heard Ms. Cheerilee's hoofsteps behind me. "Silver? What are you waiting for? School's over for two whole weeks for Winter break, so you can go and play with your friends," She kindly suggested.  
"Nah, right now I'm waiting for somepony. He's the most amazing colt ever!" I responded just as kindly. She chuckled a little.  
"Well, if he's so amazing, I think I'll just have to sit here and wait too. Maybe you could tell me a bit about him?" Cheerilee requested. I simply nodded my head and began bragging about my best friend.  
"Well, he's kind of a silver color with a red and black mane, and I'm pretty sure he's part of the Wonderbolts, and if he's not, he definitely should be! He's probably the fastest flier I've ever seen! Oh, his name is Tacky, I guess I should've said that first… But anyway, he's not as young as me, but he's not old enough to be considered a stallion yet," I explained. I continued on for about five minutes about how amazing I thought he was.  
"You must really care about him," Cheerilee noted with a smile. I nodded.  
"Yes, definitely! I don't know if I could possibly survive without him!" I exclaimed. It was the truth, he had been my only friend for about a year now, and I get bullied a lot for specific reasons, but I was too afraid to tell Ms. Cheerilee about it. We could hear wing flapping in the distance as a figure came in front of us swiftly and gracefully.  
"Wow, he's exactly as you described him!" Cheerilee said in amazement. Tacky trotted up to me and sat down between me and Cheerilee.  
"Hey, how's my favorite little colt doin'?" He asked as he ruffled my blue mane with his hoof. He turned around to see Cheerilee. "And I'm guessing this is your teacher?"  
"Yep, she's awesome!" I shouted. That put a smile on Cheerilee's face.  
Two other ponies, a colt and a filly, were coming towards us. One was a yellow Pegasus filly with a red and green mane. She had extremely bright lime green eyes, and her Cutie Mark was a candy with a party hat. She was gleefully hopping up and down instead of walking or flying. And the colt next to her was much less energetic as he slowly trotted with his head facing the ground. He was white with a dark red mane, and his eyes were more of a brown color. He didn't have his Cutie Mark yet. The filly was the first to speak.  
"Hi! My name is Minty Cream, and my parents told us to go meet other ponies around the school! This is my brother, Sour Cream!" She said all of this quickly with a kind of high pitched voice. Sour Cream looked at me and kept a blank expression. Tacky made a joke out of this.  
"Dude, you'd make an awesome poker player… You should try it!" He joked. Sour still kept an expressionless face. "Seriously! Your pokerface is awesome!" Minty spoke again.  
"Most ponies tell us that we're polar opposites, whatever that means. And Sour just nods his head in agreement, as if he knows more than me… Do you know more than me, Sour?" Minty asked her brother.  
"Yes," He responded. I kind of smiled at that. _These two might make good friends_, I thought to myself.  
Tacky, of course, made a big deal out of Sour speaking. "OH! HE SPOKE! YES!" He cheered.  
Cheerilee laughed, "Well Silver, you and your new friends can get going now." We all rose and began to walk.  
Minty announced, "I'll race you! With wings!" I started to slow down as my heart sunk. I can't fly. "What's wrong? You have wings too!" I sighed.  
"Well… I may have wings, but I can't use them…" I explained. That seemed to brighten Minty's mood for some reason.  
"Then I know the perfect friends for you!" She shouted. "They're called the Cutie Mark Crusaders! And they have a filly Pegasus that also can't fly!" Now that I knew I wasn't the only Pegasus that can't fly, I was cheerful again. "Just follow me and we'll get there in no time!" We did. "They have a clubhouse right next to Sweet Apple Acres!" We followed a gravel path leading to our destination. When we arrived, it was snowing harder and faster.  
I stood at the door, because I didn't want to freak out anypony. Minty, on the other hoof, decided it was perfectly normal to open a door without knocking.  
"Hi Minty! And… Other ponies!" A small unicorn greeted us with a big smile. "My name is Sweetie Belle! Over there is Apple Bloom," She pointed a hoof toward an earth pony, "And that's Scootaloo!" I think I've heard that name before, maybe in class one time.  
Apple Bloom was sitting on a large bean chair, while Scootaloo was sleeping with her head slumped against a stuffed pony. I think I'd seen that pony somewhere before. The fur was a sky blue color and the mane was rainbow. The mane just gave it away, that was a Rainbow Dash plushie!  
"So… What are your names?" Apple Bloom asked us. (A/N: No, I'm not going to type in her accent, unless they're words like "goin'" and stuff like that)  
"Oh… I'm… I'm Silver…" I shyly said. Clearly, she didn't hear me.  
"What was that?" She questioned as she leaned closer to hear better.  
"I'm Silver," I stated more loudly this time. It woke up Scootaloo, and she quickly perked her head up and darted her eyes back and forth. She looked a little confused.  
"Who… Who are you guys? I mean, I know Minty, but… The others?" She asked. I sighed, knowing I'd have to say my name again.  
"My name is Silver," I responded, making sure she could hear me.  
"Well, I sure am glad 'Spoon' isn't after that," She laughed. Now I knew I wasn't the only one being bullied by Silver Spoon and her friend.  
"Me too!" I laughed along. Scootaloo stopped laughing.  
"Wait, you get bullied by her too? For what? I haven't noticed anything wrong," Scootaloo told me.  
"Can't fly…" I quietly replied as I spread my tiny wings. Scootaloo looked shocked.  
"Neither can I!" She exclaimed excitedly. I guess she was glad to know she wasn't the only one with that problem.  
Tacky realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Tacky! Youngest member of the Wonderbolts!" Scootaloo, once again, was surprised. This time because she was speaking with an actual Wonderbolt.  
Sour Cream also introduced himself. "I'm Sour Cream… Minty's brother."  
"I didn't know Minty had a brother," Apple Bloom muttered.  
"Well, you do now," Sour responded a bit rudely. I was having second thoughts about keeping him as a friend, but Minty would make a fine friend.  
"Well, okay… You don't have to be rude 'bout it…" Apple Bloom grumbled. Sweetie Belle didn't want anyone to argue, so she began speaking.  
"Silver, you can sit next to Scootaloo if you want, and Tacky, since you're a Wonderbolt, you can do pretty much whatever you like… And… Sour, you just… Sit somewhere," She told us.  
I decided that I would sit with Scootaloo, and Tacky followed me. I don't know how Scootaloo didn't notice something about me earlier, but now she did.  
"You're a blank flank too…" She muttered as she stared at my flank, which was kind of awkward. Tacky, like everything else, made a joke from it.  
"Aww… You're checking out his flank? Naughty little girl," He laughed. Scootaloo blushed as she looked away.  
"No… It's just… We're a team of blank flanks…" She quietly said.  
"But we've never offered a colt to join, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle shouted.  
"It doesn't matter! I think it'd be pretty cool to have a colt with us too! And then we'd have a bigger strength in numbers!" She backed herself up. I think I'd have to agree with the strength in numbers part.  
Apple Bloom apparently agreed with Scootaloo too. "Yeah! I think we should let him join!"  
Sweetie Belle sighed, "Well… Alright. Just… Oh fine." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered and laughed that they had a new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Out of nowhere, Minty found a bucket of water and dumped it on my head.  
"SURPRISE!" She yelled as the lukewarm water was poured on me.  
"What the… What was that for?" I laughed. She just shrugged and sat back down. I looked at the puddle of water that now lay below me. Staring back at me was my reflection. A young colt with a blue mane and dark orange fur that was almost light brown. The autumn colored eyes seemed to glow in the water. "So… What do we do first?" I questioned the fillies. Scootaloo was the first to explain.  
"We just… Look for something we're good at, I guess." It seemed easy enough to me. (A/N: I don't think I've said this yet, but all the canon characters are a few years older now. The CMCs and Silver are around 13, and characters like RD are around 19.)  
"I'm hungry… Do you guys have anything to eat?" I asked. Sweetie Belle got a box of cookies from somewhere, probably an imaginary place, and handed it to me. "Oh. Thanks." I reached inside the box and grabbed a cookie.  
"You're welcome," Sweetie Belle responded. "So, is Tacky your dad or something?"  
I swallowed the cookie, and answered her question. "No. We don't really look alike either." I slightly laughed at the end.  
"Well, where are your parents then?" She questioned me.  
"Dead." As soon as I answered, all three fillies gasped. "Yeah, my mom died about two years ago… And dad… I don't wanna talk about that…"  
Sweetie Belle tried to add a little relief to the obvious pain I was feeling by talking about my parents. "Don't cry! Eat a cookie, they make you better! And you can… Umm… I forgot," She rambled. I gave a faint smile. "Oh! I know! We can all go to Sugar Cube Corner together and order milkshakes! I'm supposed to be meeting somepony there anyway!" I enjoyed this idea and nodded in agreement.  
I put down the box of cookies and rose. Scootaloo stood along with me. "So, you wanna talk about something to pass time while we travel?" (A/N: I'm putting too many notes, but this is in a future mixed with a past setting. So there'll be places with high-tech stuff, and others with blacksmiths. Ponyville is set in the past.)  
"Well, I don't really have anything to talk about, but okay," I replied cheerfully.  
Apple Bloom commented on me. "You're emotions change pretty fast…" I grinned.  
"Well, that's one thing that makes me so amazing," I joked. Minty opened the door and bounced out. If it's possible to be too energetic, she would probably be one of the few ponies to be at that level.  
Scootaloo trotted out behind me. "How did you and Tacky become friends?" I had never been asked this before, so I didn't really have any answers prepared.  
"Well… Umm… I think we just… Oh! Now I remember! I was at the orphanage, where the caretaker was abusive, and one day Tacky came in to check the children. I was the talkative one out of the colts, and asked Tacky what seemed like a million questions. After that, he came to talk to me daily," I answered back gleefully.  
We continued to walk with everypony else. As we moved along, we passed a small wooden house that seemed to be abandoned. "Does anypony live in this place?" I asked curiously.  
"I think I've heard Applejack say their name is Sithiel, or somethin' like that. He's quiet though, so nopony knows much about him," Apple Bloom explained.  
The rest of our walk to Sugar Cube Corner was silent. When we made it there, we found two colts standing in front of the door. One wore a propeller cap and was mainly brown, and they were an earth pony. He had golden red eyes, and a brown mane. The colt next to him was a Pegasus with purple eyes. They were grey with a black mane, and was slightly shorter than the other. The one in the cap spoke first, "Sweetie Belle! You're here! And you brought your friends! And… Two other ponies that's I've never seen before in my life!"  
The other one seemed more enthusiastic about seeing Scootaloo rather than Sweetie Belle. "Scootaloo! And other Pegasus colt! Hi!"  
Sweetie Belle introduced us to each other, "This is Button Mash," She poked the brown one, "And the one over there is Rumble!" She pointed toward the grey colt. Then she told them who I was, "And those two over there are Silver and Tacky!"  
Tacky smiled and said, "Sorry, but I've gotta get back to the Wonderbolts. If I'm gone too long, they'll wonder where I am. So… Yeah. Bye guys. Silver, don't cause too much trouble." He turned and flew off into the cloudy sky. The ground was beginning to become covered in the snow.  
"Uhh… Guys? It's gettin' kinda cold out here. We should go inside now," Apple Bloom muttered. "And where did Minty and Sour go? They were just here a few seconds ago…" I looked around and noticed she was right, Minty and Sour had disappeared.  
"Well, I have no clue where those two went, but I agree that we should go inside now…" I responded with a small yawn. The other just nodded their heads as Apple Bloom led the way into Sugar Cube Corner. Button Mash walked up to the counter and ordered everypony a milkshake and donut as the rest of us sat at a table. I took the seat between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, while Rumble sat on the other side of Scootaloo and Apple Bloom was next to Sweetie Belle. Button came back with our food and drinks and sat across from Sweetie Belle.  
"So… Since Silver, was that his name? Since he's new here, he should tell us a bit about himself," Rumble suggested while staring at me the whole time.  
"Alright… So, I'm thirteen… Uhh… I like cookies… And… My parents are dead," I replied a little blankly. Apple Bloom obviously wanted more information than that.  
"Where are you from, or were you born here in Ponyville?" She questioned. I wasn't really expecting a question like that, but I was ready to answer it.  
"I was born in some place called Tinarad, and it was… Dark. There were lots of crimes, street fights, gangs, and a bunch of other bad things going on around there. It's nothing like Ponyville at all," I explained. Just thinking about the place sent shivers down my spine. "The last I heard from it was that it was destroyed in the war between the New Lunar Republic and Solar Empire. It meant to stay natural, but that's kind of difficult when it's right between the places." (A/N: No, I will not change the name of Silver's birthplace to something pony-related)  
Scootaloo spoke up, "Sounds like you had a pretty tough childhood so far… How do you manage without your parents and stuff…?" She seemed a bit hesitant to ask questions, but I didn't notice much.  
Apple Bloom started speaking before I could respond, "Wait a second, Scootaloo… Didn't your parents-"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me… I was just wondering how he could manage… I'm still haunted from that day…" Scootaloo cut off what Apple Bloom was saying.  
I was now the one to open my mouth, "Well… I just try not to think about it, and then I hang around Tacky all day after class. I am kinda haunted a little of what I saw…"  
Button Mash apparently didn't like the conversation we were having, so he attempted to change it, "Alright, this is getting to deep for me, so… Silver, do you play any video games?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I only play like, Call of Pony and Flyrim though," I answered slightly slowly. (A/N: Yes, Call of Duty and Skyrim in Equestria… XD)  
"Those are some of the best games! Isn't Flyrim the one where you get to choose a race between like, Pegasi, Griffins, Changelings, and stuff like that to become the DiscordBorn?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "Aww, I really want to get that one! My mom won't let me, she says that it isn't appropriate for my age…"  
Out of nowhere, Sweetie Belle grabbed my donut and shoved it in my mouth. "Eat it, child…" She commanded me. I chuckled with my mouthful of the donut and did as she told me. "It's good, right?" She asked. I nodded my head, but I was a little suspicious about it now, because a question like that usually never means a good thing for me. I swallowed the donut, and as soon as I finished, she simply smiled.  
Button Mash held his hooves up. "Anyone wanna milkshake race?" He challenged the table. I grinned at the offer.  
"I'm so gonna win this!" I laughed in excitement. Scootaloo and Rumble counted down from three, and we started the race. I've never drank anything so fast before, but I was having fun. I finished at about the same time as Button did, so there was no official winner.  
"You're good… But not good enough to beat me next time…" He mumbled to himself.  
This group was strange, but easy to get along with, so I was definitely going to spend more time around them. Rumble and Button both stood up at the same time.  
Rumble started to talk, "Alright, I'm going to home now… Bye guys, and it was nice meeting you, Silver."  
"Nice meeting you too, Rumble," I responded in a friendly manner.  
Button was also leaving apparently. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe…" He said as he walked out the door. Now I was the only colt again, but I didn't mind.  
Scootaloo jumped up, and shouted that she had an idea. "How about we all sleep over at one of our houses!" The others seemed to think it was a very good idea, and so did I.  
"Rarity would certainly let us sleep over at her house!" Sweetie Belle shouted with joy.  
"And just in case she doesn't we always have Applejack's!" Apple Bloom added.  
"And the all-time substitute for everything, we have our clubhouse," Scootaloo finished the sentence.  
We began to make our way to Rarity's shop. When we arrived at the door, Sweetie Belle walked in and shouted that she was home. The rest of us just followed behind her.  
Rarity walked out from another room in the building. "Hello, Sweetie Belle, and the rest of you… And… Who might you be?" She asked as she saw me standing in the back of our little line we had formed.  
"My name is Silver, kinda just got here in Ponyville," I answered. The response was a little informal, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Sweetie Belle began to explain our plan to Rarity, "We were hoping to have a sleepover here! Can we Rarity? Please?" She begged.  
"Well, I have to say no, not here… You have a colt with you now, and… Just… Maybe if you were more… Trustable. Yes, trustable is the right word. Sorry," Rarity apologized for saying no to us.  
"Alright, we're off to go find Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted as she ran out the door. The first place we checked was where we found her. She was at her barn in Sweet Apple Acres. "Hi Applejack! Can we have a sleepover!?" She quickly and loudly asked her older sister.  
"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy today, maybe another time?" She replied. "And who's the new one?"  
"I'm Silver… New to Ponyville," I responded to her. She shook my hoof and sent us to go do something, even though it was probably like, ten at night.  
We all headed to the clubhouse now. We opened the door to the treehouse and found a very familiar face inside. It was the one and only Rainbow Dash.  
"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Just thought I'd spend the night with you. And who's the new guy? Is he your new colt friend?" Rainbow Dash joked.  
"No… His name's Silver, and supposedly, he's new here. Are you really gonna spend the night? That's awesome!" Scootaloo's emotions were changing quickly. "Oh, and he has no home, so he's also spending the night with us."  
"That's cool with me," Rainbow responded calmly. I was a little surprised at first, and so was Scootaloo.  
"Are you serious? Everypony else has said no because he's a colt!" She shouted in amazement.  
"You guys are thirteen now, you should know the difference between right and wrong," Rainbow replied. We kind of just sat there and talked about random stuff that nopony really needed to know.  
I stayed up and talked with Scootaloo while everypony else was sleeping. Rainbow Dash was passed out in the middle of the room, Apple Bloom was leaning against a wall, and Sweetie Belle has her head slumped on my left shoulder. Scootaloo asked a question that had caused me to o silent for a little bit, but I ended up answering eventually.  
"So Silver… What exactly happened to your family? How did they die?"  
"Well… My dad was in the military, fought in the war. In the very last month, there was a knock on my door. I answered it, and you could see the expression on the face of the stallion change from a little sad, to possibly the deepest kind of sadness possible. That day, I was seven, and was told that my father was killed in battle. My mother and siblings were all I had left. A few weeks later, there was a house fire. I made it out alive with my sister and brother. My mom, Amethyst, was trapped inside a bedroom, and ended up being crushed by a falling plank of wood. She suffocated in the smoke and died. My brother, Iron, was the next to die. He died saving me from some type of shootout or assassination or something. He used himself as a meat shield to protect me. And then my little sister, Sapphire, died by falling… I wasn't watching her, and she had apparently tried to fly by jumping off the side of the place we were on... So yeah, there's my wonderful and happy childhood right there for ya," I explained, managing a smile at the end. Her face didn't appear as happy as it was earlier today, but I guess that kind of makes sense after telling her something like that.  
"That must've been terrible," Apple Bloom commented from where I had thought she was sleeping.  
"I thought you were asleep… But yeah, those were the worst years of my lives…" I began to whisper now, remembering Sweetie Belle was leaning against me while sleeping. I noticed the room had become more silent than before, and saw that Scootaloo was now also sleeping.  
"Well, good night Silver…" Apple Bloom said as she curled up in her beanbag chair that I had almost forgotten about.  
"Good night," I whispered as I began to slowly drift off to sleep.

**4,139 words for this chapter… Wow… XD  
Well, that's all for chapter 1 of "Rough Ice", tell me what you thought, the more criticism, the better. Tell me what I need to improve on, like my sister said when I showed her the journal I posted on dA with the first quarter of the chapter, she told me a few words were being reused too often, and I have noticed that, I'm just too lazy to find synonyms for "responded" and "asked" and stuff like that.  
Point out any grammar/spelling errors you see… I'm serious. XD**

And just for fun, I'll give you a little comic here at the end... Should it be in story or script form? Hmm… Let's do story form in 3**rd**** person view, 'cause I need practice with that.**

"Alright Apple Bloom, it's time for us to make some cupcakes…" Sweetie Belle told her friend as she got out the ingredients.  
"Didn't I tell you what happened last time I tried that?" Apple Bloom responded with a question.  
"Nope, and that's why we're doing this," Sweetie replied as she began dumping random items into the batter. The items ranged from eggs to metal bars.  
"You sure those are the ingredients?" Apple Bloom questioned as her friend dropped dynamite into the bowl.  
"Yeah, you wanna have some explosive flavor, don't you?" Sweetie Belle asked adorably. From another room, they began hearing grunting and other strange sounds.  
"Come on, faster!" Scootaloo shouted from the room with a grunt at the end.  
"Sweetie, do you know what they're doin' back there?" Apple Bloom curiously asked.  
The grunting became louder as Sweetie Belle replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
"Never mind…" Apple Bloom mumbled to herself.  
"Alright then, let's continue," Sweetie commanded as she dropped more junk into the bowl. She began saying more things, but Apple Bloom was losing focus because of the noises. "Apple Bloom, you need to concentrate!"  
"Well, I can't concentrate when I'm hearin' sexual noises! Now I'm gonna go check out whatever it is they're doin'!" Apple Bloom shouted. She turned around to go into the room Scootaloo and Silver were in. She opened the door and stared at what she saw.  
"Hi, Apple Bloom… Wanna join us?" Silver suggested as he held up a video game remote.  
"What are you guys doin'? You're causin' me to lose concentration!" Apple Bloom complained to the two young Pegasi.  
"We were playing some type of racing game… Why?" Scootaloo innocently responded.  
"Well… You distracted me and I thought you were doin' somethin' else… Could you keep it down?" Apple Bloom sighed, feeling stupid for what she thought her friends were doing.  
"Alright… What did you think we were doing anyway?" Silver questioned her.  
"Nothin'… Nothin' at all…" Apple Bloom answered, too embarrassed to admit the truth.

**And that is all… Goodbye, I hope you enjoyed. So yeah… If you watch me on dA, find me on FanFiction… I am PikachuPancakes. And if you watch me on FanFiction (Which I haven't updated since my birthday 4 months ago), find me on DeviantART, I am KlowdTheUmbreon. I use dA much more often, and congrats FF watchers, you have now learned that I became a brony in the time I disappeared. XD**


End file.
